


Three Kingdoms: World Building

by lunaofthemiste



Series: Three Kingdoms [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms (Roleplay)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaofthemiste/pseuds/lunaofthemiste
Summary: A collection of set descriptions and images from the Polyvore battle group Three Kingdoms, primarily focused on background information.
Series: Three Kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104263
Kudos: 1





	1. Foreward

On April 5, 2018, the website Polyvore.com was shut down without warning, removing millions of sets, stories, and groups, likely lost forever. One of my favorite parts about Polyvore was the competitive story battle groups, which combined set creation with the narrative story. I ran two well-known battle groups on Polyvore: Project Infinity (and its sequel MYRIAD Island) and Three Kingdoms, which was abruptly ended during the Polyvore shutdown and thus never completed. Unfortunately, I do not have access to many stories that were featured in these groups due to the passage of time and a general lack of backups.

Now, almost three (!) years later, I'm finally reuploading some of the sets and stories here. Why? Nostalgia, probably.

This story contains all the background and general informational sets setting up the group. Audition statistics, steps to audition, and mini-games will be omitted since they do not contribute to world building. Later stories in this series will feature stories from each round.


	2. Three Kingdoms - A New Fantasy OC Battle Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set was originally posted on April 24, 2017.

Hi everyone! I've been teasing this for a very long time, but my battle group Three Kingdoms is finally going to be starting!

Here's a little synopsis:

Once upon a time, so long ago that it may not have happened, there were four kingdoms that possessed people with magical abilities. However, a plague soon swept through these four countries, afflicting only those without magic in their veins. When the leaders of the four nations noticed, they declared that these people with magic were witches and wizards, worshippers of some evil power who had brought the plague upon the kingdoms. To make sure they were protected in the future, magic was then outlawed.

Many years later, three kingdoms lived in peace, but the fourth, Sivalon, grew restless and hungry for power. Their neighbor, Vravia, had become quite lenient for magic-users and had almost become a safe haven for them, so Sivalon saw this as grounds for war. In the shortest battle in the four kingdoms’ history, Vravia was taken over by Sivalon, its royal family assumed dead, and the other two kingdoms, Zarenwan and Arithia, did nothing.

Twelve years have passed since then and each day Sivalon tests its borders and its people even more. The King of Sivalon will stop at nothing until he controls all four kingdoms. It’s up to a small group of rebels to put a stop to this tyranny.

Your OC is part of a rebellion focused primarily on restoring the balance of the four kingdoms, led by none other than the lost prince of Vravia. Of course, this means taking out a King, and that can be tricky...

* * *

QUESTIONS AND SUCH 

**Q: How are auditions going to work?**

A: I’ve written 32ish possible roles for this group, which I believe was first seen in the Mask of the Red Death group (credit @decoder13 and @sakuuya). There are basic guidelines for each role, like the country of origin and general occupation, but the rest is up to you!

**Q: Do you take reserves?**

A: I will take two face claim reserves per user, but I want to wait until the role list is out for that. Many roles have a minimum age or required gender that could impact your decision for a face claim. I am not, however, taking reserves for roles.

**Q: I want a fair shot at a role!**

A: That’s not a question, but don’t worry! There will be two rounds of auditions. The first round will be to assign roles, and you can audition for up to three roles. The second round will be making your audition more detailed. Everyone will have a fair chance at a role!

**Q: Is there a time period for this?**

A: It’s a fantasy world, so there technically isn’t a time period, though it’s generally medieval. The starting year is 1403, so take it as you will.

**Q: How did you choose the names of the countries?**

A: I found a random country name generator. In a surprising turn of events, the names don’t have any symbolic meaning in any language.


	3. The Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on April 25, 2017. Assigned roles are filled in based off of a recovered copy of the group description.

I bet you guys weren't expecting this, especially this early! Long story short, I realized that the next time I'm going to be able to post is Saturday.

Here is the full list of roles for Three Kingdoms! I am not taking role reserves, but you can choose two face claims you would like to reserve below!

Two small notes: there are NPC roles included, though only three have names. The rest will be named after the full process. These roles are included for future audition reference. Also, any role with an * next to it means that this person may have magic.

* * *

 **THE ADVISOR -** Raenehra Bernalys Naelreos {fc: Natalie Dormer}

\- One of the advisors to the King of Sivalon, but has serious doubts about the king’s position on certain topics. Possibly the best placed for an assassination of the King or Queen.

**THE ASSASSIN -** Cassandra Faso {fc: Jessica Henwick}

\- On the run from authorities in Sivalon, this assassin is hiding out in Zarenwan. Adept with a bow and arrow and never misses a shot.

**THE BARTENDER** \- Sophia Stavros {fc: Emma Watson}

\- The bartender at a local pub in Sivalon, home to many illegal trades. Knows how to get you most illegal items, but won’t say how.

**THE BLACKSMITH** \- Oliver Smith {fc: Dylan O'Brien}

\- The best blacksmith, and arguably swordsman, in the business. Knows that he’s the best in Zarenwan and won’t let you forget it.

**THE BROKEN PRINCE* -** Prince Adalbert Francesco Ernest Pereret {fc: Tom Hiddleston}

\- The heir to the throne in Sivalon, possesses illegal magic ability and fears the powerful magic he wields. Is fairly close to the Half-Breed Princess but to not much else.

**THE BUTLER [OPEN]***

\- A loyal servant in the Arithien castle, obsessed with being on time. Possesses small emotion manipulation abilities.

**THE CAPTAIN*** \- Mélodie Rey {fc: Amy Wren}

\- A captain of Arithia’s royal navy, though they aren’t too proud of the size. Possibly possesses the ability to manipulate water and make their ship sail faster.

**THE CHEF* -** Abrielle Romano {fc: Oona Chaplin}

\- The head chef in Sivalon’s palace, who just happens to know everyone’s dirty secrets. May possess a tiny ability of mind reading.

**THE DAMSEL -** Eliana Andreini {fc: Samantha Barks}

\- A ‘damsel-in-distress’ type that wishes that they weren’t caught up in trouble all the time. Upper class in Sivalon and fairly innocent, hoping to get a little peace and quiet.

**THE DARK KING [NPC] -** King Damiano Ferruccio Pereret {fc: Craig Parker}

\- The king of Sivalon, who has a dark past involving magic. Wishes to outlaw magic to keep his kingdom ‘safe', but also to grow the kingdom as much as possible.

**THE DESIGNER -** Laertes Nasica {fc: Sam Riley}

\- Runs a clothes shop in Zarenwan and loves to be creative. Doing something shady behind their happy facade, possibly to help a loved one.

**THE DISTRAUGHT -** Amaya Castell {fc: Pauline Hoarau}

This Arithien lost their twin because of some illegal magic, and was lucky to be spared. Deeply resentful towards the person that caused their twin’s death.

**THE DISTRUSTFUL PRINCE -** HRH Prince Alexandre {fc: Robbie Kay}

\- Upset about the sudden death of his parents, the Arithien prince wishes he was the one in charge now. Does not trust his sister or her motives.

**THE FLORIST* -** Magdaleña “Lena” Villevenue {fc: Astrid Bergès-Frisbey}

\- A quiet Arithien florist who is perfectly happy minding their own business. Uses their small ability in earth magic to make their flowers sell better.

**THE FOOLISH PRINCE** \- Prince Alec Karalis {fc: Elliot Knight}

\- A prince of Zarenwan that has no idea what he’s doing. Wants to run away and live a quiet life, and is completely stressed out by any type of responsibility, wishing he didn’t have any.

**THE GENERAL -** Alcaeus Furnia {fc: Jason Momoa}

\- A general in the Zarenwan army and has been warning the king for years about a threat that Sivalon may cause. Has joined the rebellion to take matters into their own hands.

**THE HALF-BREED PRINCESS*** \- Princess Alia-Lise Pereret {fc: Lily Collins}

\- The princess of Sivalon who starts to develop magic powers, as a result of the witch heritage she has. Deeply cares for the Broken Prince.

**THE HEALER* -** Aiden Walsh {fc: Matthew Daddario}

\- A quiet healer living in the slums of Sivalon, that locals know is the best person to go to if injured. Either has healing magic or vast knowledge in the healing arts.

**THE HEARTBROKEN KING -** His Majesty Sidrus I {fc: Idris Elba}

\- The widowed king of Zarenwan. Extremely intelligent but fails to connect with those around him, especially his children.

**THE HIDDEN SORCERER* -** Cyril Renard (Roderick Driscoll) {fc: Aidan Turner}

\- Originally from Vravia and gifted in magic but fled when it was taken over in fear of persecution. Is now currently hiding in Arithia, working as a farmer.

**THE LIBRARIAN [OPEN]**

\- The castle librarian in Zarenwan, and close to the Mysterious Princess. Desperately wants adventure in their quiet life, but isn’t sure how to achieve that.

**THE LOST PRINCE [NPC]* -** Jay Chauncey (Prince Brynmor ‘Bryn’ Simon Raolin) {fc: Finn Jones}

\- The lost heir of Vravia, who is currently hiding in Sivalon as a mercenary under a false name and is the leader of the rebellion. Possesses the power to manipulate sound waves.

**THE MERCENARY -** Adria Bryn {fc: Ivana Baquero}

\- This person became a mercenary in Sivalon because they weren’t sure what to do with their life. Usually indecisive but gets the job done.

**THE MYSTERIOUS PRINCESS* -** Princess Oriana Lucina Karalis {fc: Gugu Mbatha-Raw}

\- This princess of Zarenwan might appear perfect to everyone else, but she cannot live up to her own expectations and little is known about her. Hiding a very, very dark secret.

**THE NEW QUEEN -** HM Queen Élodie I {fc: Noémie Schmidt}

\- After her parents died of sickness, she waited until she became of-age to assume the Arithien throne. Brings a new perspective to royalty and might want to shake things up.

**THE OBLIVIOUS QUEEN [NPC] -** Queen Orabella Gemma Pereret, {fc: Sarah Parish}

\- The queen of Sivalon is completely oblivious to the problems that her people have. She prefers the company of other rich people in a sort of gilded cage, having lavish parties without a care.

**THE PEASANT*** \- Adrian Aberwyn {fc: Tom Riley}

\- A student of magic originally from Vravia, but now has no qualifications and finds it hard to keep a job. Usually wanders the streets of Arithia, asking for spare change.

**THE PIRATE -** Luna de Angeles {fc: Gemma Ward}

\- A pirate operating primarily in Sivalon that’s tired of mutiny and wishes to do something about it. Will probably do anything for gold and may double-cross you if gold is involved.

**THE POWERFUL WITCH [NPC]* -** Adena Fiontan {fc: Mallory Jansen}

\- The leader of the Witches Three, a sisterhood of three almost immortal Witches. She is the cruelest of the bunch, and specializes in fire magic.

**THE ‘PRINCE’ CHARMING -** Philip Andreos {fc: Toby Regbo}

\- A starry-eyed hopeful in Zarenwan that wishes to fulfill his fairytale dreams and marry a princess. Incredibly brave, but incredibly dorky.

**THE REVOLUTIONARY [OPEN]**

\- A person in Arithien who has talked widely about revolution against the Sivalon government, but has never taken action before. Very hesitant when their life is on the line.

**THE RUNAWAY PRINCESS -** Princess Raisa Andromeda Karalis {fc: Angel Coulby}

\- Deeply upset by her mother’s death, the princess of Zarenwan couldn’t bear to stay in the castle any longer. She is now hiding in Arithia, not exactly sure what she’s going.

**THE SCHOLAR [OPEN]**

\- Brilliant in their field, this person lives in Arithia and will teach/lecture anyone who will listen. Often has existential crises.

**THE SECOND IN COMMAND [NPC] -** Sacha Marjorlaine {fc: Karen David}

\- The second in command of the rebellion living in Arithia, they have deep faith that they may come out on top. May have feelings for the Strategist.

**THE SILENT MAID -** Rhiannon Blackwater {fc: Kiko Mizuhara}

\- Originally from Vravia, she worked in the castle and oversaw most of the cleaning, but fled when Vravia was taken over. Currently lives in Zarenwan and is close with the Foolish Prince.

**THE SOLDIER [OPEN]**

\- A soldier drafted into the Sivalon army, not exactly sure why they’re fighting. There’s definitely someone at home waiting for him to return.

**THE STABLES MASTER [OPEN]**

\- Originally from Vravia but now manages the stables in Zarenwan’s castle. Absolutely refuses to talk about their past because they witnessed the death of Vravia’s former king and queen.

**THE STRATEGIST [NPC]** \- Hermes Sylvester {fc: Joe Dempsie}

\- The leading strategist in the rebellion living in Zarenwan, focused completely on the task and nothing else. Ignores any romantic approaches from the Second In Command.

**THE TRICKSTER* -** Astra De Foto, {Emilia Clarke}

\- The youngest of the Witches Three, often playing tricks on foolish travelers. Specializes in jinxes and charms, as well as curses.

**THE WITCH MOTHER* -** Arabella Nicola Casali, {Adelaide Kane}

\- One of the Witches Three, had a very close connection with the King of Sivalon, and may be the mother of the Half-Breed Princess. Specializes in ice magic. 


	4. History of the Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on April 29, 2017. Map of the countries pulled from my tumblr (misslunamiste).

Hi everyone! This is probably the most important info set, and is the longest as well. It's about the four kingdoms Sivalon, Zarenwan, Arithia, and Vravia. Most of this is history, but there are facts about each kingdom. Feel free to comment below if you have any ideas!

 **~ GENERAL HISTORY ~**  
Since this is a fantasy battle group, it is fair to start things off in a fantasy manner…

Once upon a time, there was a single kingdom spanning the entirety of Sivalon, Zarenwan, Arithia, and Vravia. king with four princes that he loved very much. It broke his heart to think that one of them would inherit his throne while the others would be left with nothing. When the king died, he wrote a will that broke all traditions, and divided the kingdom into four parts so each prince would be able to rule part of the original kingdom.

The eldest prince inherited the northeast part of the country, which he named Sivalon. Sivalon was by far the biggest of the four countries and bordered the ocean. Additionally, it had mountains on its opposite border that allowed for excellent defense. It wasn’t until years later that coal, gold, and other important minerals were discovered in their mountain range.

The next prince received the part in the southwest, which became the country known as Zarenwan. Although it did not border an ocean, a large river ran through part of the country. The rest of the country was large forests and smaller mountains, making Zarenwan’s future timber industry one of the strongest.

The prince after that received the southeast corner of the country, which he named Arithia. Arithia mostly bordered the ocean, and was filled with many smaller rivers. The son decided that Artithia’s specialty would be fishing, which made the most sense to him.

The youngest prince received the northwest corner of the country named Vravia. Vravia was mostly plains, almost seen as a wasteland. However, with the new king’s help, the plains developed into fields for a strong agricultural system.

The four countries started out with the strongest relations, as the brothers wanted to have a strong reliance and dependence on each other. They even laid their capital cities close to each other, in order to maintain close contact. Trade was booming, and it was as if the original country never split in the first place.

However, as years went on, the relations started to struggle, and the descendants of the four princes started to lose power. In Sivalon, a small military uprising cost the son of first prince his life and a new king was put in place. Zarenwan’s prince’s grandson died from a magical curse from a witch, so his closest advisor took the throne. The great-grandson of the prince in Arithia did not bear a son, so Arithia’s baron took the throne upon his death. Only Vravia’s royal line still descended from the prince.

Then, the plague struck. Thousands of people died, and there was no apparent cause. Eventually, it was discovered that most of the survivors possessed some type of magic. The kings of Sivalon and Zarenwan were quick to judge, citing that these magic-users had caused the plague in the first place and had to be banned. Arithia and Vravia agreed to the decision to ban magic, the former knowing that it made sense and the latter not having a large enough army to disagree with the other three.

Magic was banned in the early 1100s. The witch hunts started after, where many magic-users were hung, burned at the stake, or simply kil.led. Thus, many fled and others learned to repress their powers. This is why it is so uncommon for magic users today, and less often in the same family.

In 1362, the king of Sivalon at the time heard of the original tale of the king and his four sons. He decided that it was time to reunite the four kingdoms as one, but the other three kings simply laughed at him. Give up power? How absurd.

The king of Sivalon’s son became angry at that statement, at how Sivalon had been disrespected. He decided that when he became king, he would take the kingdoms back one by one, whether it be willing or not. When King Damiano Pereret inherited the throne in 1389, his first target became Vravia.

Vravia was the smallest of the four kingdoms, but a great asset. It’s agriculture alone made it an enviable trading partner. However, the Damiano needed a reason for war, and soon learned that Vravia was offering a asylum for magic-users, believing that the blame for the plague was misplaced. Damiano called this grounds for war, and attacked. The city of Ocrela, Vravia’s capital, was destroyed and the king and queen were brutally mur.dered. Their son, Brynmor, was also assumed dead, though a full corpse was never found. The war between Vravia and Sivalon in 1391 was far too quick for Zarenwan or Arithia to take action, so they did nothing.

Now, the year is 1403. Zarenwan and Arithia stand strong, but wonder if one of them is Sivalon’s next target. Many Vravians, especially those wielding magic, are being hunted by Sivalon’s government. However, there may be some hope...

 **~ WHAT THE COUNTRIES LOOK LIKE ~**  
I'm going to make an aesthetic collection in the future, but I drew the countries!

Here are the four countries! The brown/gold is Vravia, red is Sivalon, blue is Arithia, and green is Zarenwan. The awkward humps are the mountains, rivers are blue, and the capital cities are the black dots.

 **~ SIVALON ~**  
Capital: Acrington  
Colors: Red and Black  
Motto: Honor without dishonor.  
Ruling Family: House Pereret  
Specialty: Mining  
Important Facts:  
\- Sivalon names usually have an Italian or German origin.  
\- Most of the population lives in the capital city or in smaller mining towns across the mountains.  
\- There is a draft in place where all of-age men have to enlist in the army for two years if chosen. There isn’t a high need for this, as many enlist in order to escape the smaller mining towns.  
\- Many people dream of striking it rich while mining, but this is hard since most of the mining is controlled by the government.  
\- Sivalon has the strictest laws towards magic and some very backwards punishments that include having hands cut off, being burned at the stake, and being water-tort.ured.  
\- Most families in Sivalon have around three children, though some have more. It is harder to feed them, though.  
\- There are a lot of people with blind faith in the government, almost linking it with religion. However, this isn’t everybody.

 **~ ZARENWAN ~**  
Capital: Escon  
Colors: Green and Silver  
Motto: Sow knowledge, reap wisdom.  
Ruling Family: House Karalis  
Specialty: Lumber  
Important Facts:  
\- Zarenwan names will typically be based in Latin or Greek.  
\- Many Zarenwan people are highly educated, and most people can read. They have the highest literacy rate out of the four kingdoms.  
\- The national good, lumber, is one of the highest employers in the nation. Woodcarvers are also well-employed.  
\- About a hundred years earlier, the king made a law that trees need to be replanted once they are cut down. This is to make sure that they don’t run out of lumber.  
\- A large portion of lumber not used for exports goes to producing books. There are libraries in almost every city.  
\- Teachers from Zarenwan are highly sought after in the other three countries because of their education, which Zarenwan pushes very hard.  
\- Zarenwan also has a medium-sized military, though it is nothing to brag about.

 **~ ARITHIA ~**  
Capital: Weshon  
Colors: Blue and Brown  
Motto: Simplicity, Honesty, Integrity.  
Ruling Family: House Vasaätten-Valois  
Specialty: Fishing  
Important Facts:  
\- Arithian names will have either a French or Spanish origin.  
\- Arithians pride themselves on honesty, and judging a person after they know all of the facts.  
\- Many people grow up near the water, and at least know how to swim or sail a boat.  
\- Fishing is the largest employer of Arithiens. However, there are also the highest number of pirates.  
\- Arithia has the smallest army out of the four countries, not wanting to pick fights with anyone.  
\- Many Arithiens can be brutally honest. Honesty is one of the most important traits in Arithia and is taught very young. However, dishonesty can be punished.  
\- Arithia has the lowest level of poverty, as there is less of a wage gap. People tend to be less extravagant.

 **~ VRAVIA ~**  
Capital: Ocrela  
Colors: Gold and White  
Motto: Formed from many, now as one.  
Ruling Family: House Raolin  
Specialty: Agriculture  
Important Facts:  
\- Vravian names usually have an English or Welsh origin.  
\- The Raolins are the descendants of the youngest prince, the only living descendants of the original family.  
\- After being taken over by Sivalon, Vravia’s fields have been overworked to the point where not as much grows there anymore.  
\- Just like in Sivalon, there is a draft set in place for young men to join the army, but this was only after they were taken over.  
\- In the middle of the country, away from prying eyes, were schools for magic users so they could control their abilities, but also learn to hide them.  
\- Vravia had plans to remove the law banning magic, but realized that they could not face any military repercussions.  
\- After the death of the king and queen, most of the other high-class people fled to other countries.


	5. All About Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 5, 2017.

Hi everyone! Today is my last day of classes which is great! Aside from finals, I'm done with my first year of college which is weird.

The auditions look really good for Three Kingdoms, and I'm excited that people are interested. :) I'm also excited to announce our new amazing co-mod @sakuuya! Make sure to tag both of us in your audition sets!

Again, auditions will close May 21st unless there is an urgent need to extend the deadline. Now, onto the info set!

* * *

Thank you to @decoder13 for getting me inspired to write this by asking me questions! This actually is important, though it applies to about half of you.

MAGIC HAS RULES! So here they are for you:

**HOW DOES MAGIC WORK?**

In this universe, anyone with magic starts out with raw magic, usually specialized in one particular element. This could be anything from telekinesis to earth magic to telepathy. For this purpose, I'm going to use the Lost Prince (aka Bryn) to explain my whole concept. Bryn can manipulate sound waves and that sort of thing - that's his raw magic, that can grow stronger with training. Many people with raw magic will have to be trained at some point, otherwise their powers kind of grow out of control. Additionally, magic needs somewhat regular use to stay in control. Imagine if you didn’t use your legs for a while - would it be easy to run? It’s kind of like that.

With training and practice, most magic users will be able to use basic spells, though some are better at this than others. What’s a basic spell? Generally ‘basic’ magic, such as making a candle light up, a rhyming hex, or a perception filter. Spells range in difficulty, and can be learned from spell books. However, most of these books have been destroyed and the rest are hidden.

Bryn has been using a small charm to partially alter his appearance because he's starting to look a lot like his father. This charm is medium difficulty-wise, but since he’s used it so much it’s become easier for him. It takes years of practice to work your way up in spell difficulty, which is why the hardest spells are used by sorcerers and sorceresses. The most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses may even be able to slow their aging (i.e. the Hidden Sorcerer and the Witches Three).

Essentially, magic is a math equation.

[raw specialized magic] + [ability to use spells] = [magic ability!]

**HOW DO YOU GET MAGIC?**

Most magic is hereditary. However, with the magic users being hunted down, there are other ways to get magic. The most common is just having it in the family, but unknown, until it turned up in a child. Many people will believe that this child is cursed or a miracle, depending on their view of magic.

Second, people can be actually cursed or gifted with magic. A few rare, very talented sorcerers and sorceresses have the ability to bestow magical powers onto another, usually a baby. This was seen as a gift before magic was outlawed. However, vengeful magic users may still curse someone to possess magic.

Additionally, it can happen because of certain weather aspects. This is the rarest of the three, but it does happen. Maybe a low tide gives someone water powers or an eclipse gives darkness manipulation. As for Bryn, his family is especially strong with magic which is how he got his.

*Note on raw magic - yes, it’s hereditary, but it does not mean that the powers will be identical. This can happen, but it’s not a guarantee.

**DOES MAGIC HAVE WEAKNESSES?**

Power limits are pretty important, especially with magic. The higher in power the spell/power usage, the more taxing it is on the body and the more time it’ll take to fully recover. Symptoms differ from person to person, but include fatigue, nausea, and headaches. It's all about building up tolerance, so more powerful sorcerers/sorceresses will be able to use easy spells with almost no consequences.

Magic users will also have some sort of weakness or fear related to their raw magic. For example, Bryn has really, really sensitive hearing to the point where loud noises make him very dizzy/weak. Additionally, not using magic will cause it to start to go out of control, especially with emotions.

For people completely untrained, magic is almost fully linked to emotions. Bryn recalls breaking a few windows unintentionally with sound waves when he was younger and angry. This is very, very bad for those attempting to hide their magic.

There are also natural suppressors of magic to help people hide their magic, though they are lesser known. The most common suppressor is iron. People wishing to hide powers that they can’t control may wear small pieces of iron to suppress their powers. However, wearing too much iron is pretty much a clear indicator that you’re a sorcerer or sorceress. Additionally, the Sivalon government uses iron chains/cuffs/stuff for jailing sorcerers and sorceresses to prevent escape. There are also more natural suppressors (that usually have to be made by someone with magic), as well as a few charms to hide magic, but iron is the easiest.

**WHAT DO YOU CALL PEOPLE WITH MAGIC?**

The official terms for male and female magic users are 'sorcerer' and 'sorceress'. Since there's a large stigma/negative view of magic users since the ban on magic, there's negative slang as well which is where 'witch' and 'warlock' come from. Essentially, they're slurs (I can't think of a better phrase) for magic users, but some take it in pride (i.e. the Witches Three).

Witches and warlocks typically are ‘bad’ magic users, the type people should be careful of. Sorcerers and sorceresses simply possess magic, but it is yet to be seen if they are good or bad.

**WHO HAS MAGIC?**

Here are the roles that can have magic, and their raw magic specialization if given. If it is not specified, they don’t have to have magic (but magic is cool, so give it a go):

THE BROKEN PRINCE  
THE BUTLER - emotion manipulation  
THE CAPTAIN - water manipulation  
THE CHEF - mind reading  
THE FLORIST - earth manipulation  
THE HALF-BREED PRINCESS  
THE HEALER - healing magic  
THE HIDDEN SORCERER  
THE LOST PRINCE [NPC] - sound manipulation  
THE MYSTERIOUS PRINCESS  
THE PEASANT  
THE POWERFUL WITCH [NPC] - fire manipulation  
THE TRICKSTER - jinxes, charms, and curses  
THE WITCH MOTHER - ice manipulation


	6. Odds and Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 29, 2017.

Hi all! It's been a busy weekend for me, but I wanted to get a set out for the group! The auditions are great so far, but I just want to get one more set out before @sakuuya and I start accepting people!

This set contains several world-building odd and ends that have been asked via PM, or things that needed to be addressed. Enjoy!

* * *

**RELIGION**

It makes sense that there is some religion in the four kingdoms, but the religion is not prominent. There are places of worship and people who strongly believe in the religion, but there is a separation of church and state. There are some religious holidays, but these are mostly reasons for celebration. The churches are mostly in charge of planning the parties, and have very little power whatsoever.

Since I’m not an overly religious person, I don’t want to make a religion or make it a prominent feature of the group. @drownedinmoonlight suggested that religion addressed similarly to BBC’s Merlin. I’ve never seen Merlin, but after some research, I think an approach like that is good for the group, describing religion very vaguely.

**CURRENCY**

For simplicity, all four countries use the same currency, since switching to a new one is hard. The general system is pieces to coins to novas. One hundred pieces equals one coin. This is meant to be similar to the US dollar system (I’m American and this is easy), but I feel like it could be converted to other currencies with little problem. One hundred coins is equal to one nova, used in cases of more expensive transactions.

The coins are made with metal: pieces are bronze and very small, coins are silver and medium size, and novas are gold and large.

100 pieces = 1 coin  
100 coins = 1 nova

For comparison in US dollar:  
pieces = pennies  
coins = dollars  
nova = 100 dollars

**LANGUAGE**

All countries use the same language with respective accents. The accents sound close to the languages that the names origin from, so Zarenwans have a Greek/Latin accent, Sivalons have a German/Italian accent, Arithians have a French/Spanish accent, and Vravians have a British/Welsh accent. The base language is called Ocradish, after the original country, Ocrada.

**REVOLUTION-JOINING**

Of course, it makes sense that not every character is 100% dedicating their life to the revolution, especially if it’s supposed to be a secret. It is perfectly fine if your OC is helping secretly. At this point, the revolution is totally secret, and slightly looked down upon. They haven’t done anything to warrant attention, and they want to keep it that way, for now.

The revolution started about two years prior to the start of the group, with founders Jay Chauncey, Sacha Marjolaine, and Hermes Sylvester. They each are the leader in Sivalon, Arithia, and Zarenwan, respectively. The process of joining the rebellion will be discussed more in the future.

Right now, the short-term goals of the rebellion are to get those in Sivalon in danger out, and to gather intelligence. Providing shelter and money to those in need is also an important factor.

**MAGIC ODDS AND ENDS**

Magic typically manifests in a child within the first three years they are born. It can be immediately after birth, or it may take a while. These signs may take longer to develop, but the first spark of magic will generally appear during the first three years. If no magic is seen during those years, it is highly unlikely that the child possesses magic.

Raw magic is always limited to one element to control, i.e. one type of magic. However, all magic users can gain the ability to use spells and charms, which strengthen their overall magic skill. Additionally, some types of magic naturally repel each other. For example, fire raw magic users will typically have a hard time with general spells involving water or ice, and vice versus. 


	7. NPCs and Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on June 9, 2017. The contents are pulled from both the original set and my tumblr.

Hi everyone! I’ve seen all your lovely characters and have almost finished accepting everyone. I’ve been a bit slower, I started work and have lost a lot of time, plus a lot of them just happened to be done at the same time. The remaining ones should be checked today!

I am now presenting the relationships set for the NPCs! Now, you might be wondering ‘where are the NPC bios?’ and I have that answer for you. I decided to write abbreviated bios for each of them, but put them in a separate place (aka tumblr) to keep things organized to one set.

All NPCs are open to relationships, but not really any romantic. If you want a romantic relationship, you have to give a good reason why. Some OCs will HAVE to plot with some of the NPCs - those roles are listed below. Also, remember to plot with my example OC!

Now, onto the plotting!

* * *

**THE DARK KING - KING DAMIANO FERRUCIO PERERET**

**Full Name** : King Damiano III of Sivalon [full name: Damiano Ferruccio Pereret]

 **Age** : 52 

**Faceclaim** : Craig Parker 

**Role** : THE DARK KING - The king of Sivalon, who has a dark past involving magic. Wishes to outlaw magic to keep his kingdom ‘safe’, but also to grow the kingdom as much as possible. 

**Nationality** : Sivalon 

**Occupation** : King of Sivalon 

**Personality** : 

  * Driven
  * Intelligent
  * Charismatic?
  * Strict
  * Can be cruel
  * Vindictive
  * VERY Manipulative
  * Will stab you in the back



**Abilities/Skills** : 

  * STRATEGY - Damiano has been learning strategy ever since he could read. He has his own set of advisors, but a large amount of the strategy initially comes from him.
  * POLITICS - Damiano has been king for several years, and has gotten the hang of politics fairly well. He’s well-liked by most Sivalonian nobles, even if the commoners disagree.
  * SWORDPLAY - Damiano keeps this one to himself, but he keeps himself in shape with swordplay, and is actually very good.



**Weaknesses/Fears** : 

  * FAMILY - He _might_ have a soft spot for his children and his wife. However, the law does come above any relations.
  * DESTINY - Damiano fears that he’ll never achieve what his father set out to do.



**General** **History** : Damiano was the sole heir of the Pereret line in Sivalon when he was born. His mother died in childbirth, so Damiano was raised by servants in the castle and his father, Damiano II. As the sole heir, Damiano had an extensive education and learned his father’s beliefs quite well. When he was 11, his father proposed an idea to Vravia, Zarenwan, and Arithia - reunite the kingdoms, as the old tale had years ago. Of course, the kings laughed at him, refusing to agree. This angered Damiano, and he vowed that he would make sure to achieve his father’s dream of reuniting the kingdoms.

Damiano met his wife, Orabella when he was in his late twenties, and they were married soon after. Eventually, they had a son, the male heir Damiano wanted. Unfortunately, this son had _magic_. Damiano was horrified that something so evil could be in his child. He took to alternate methods to try and get it out of the child, hoping that they would just stop using magic. This dilemma pushed Orabella and him apart, and he soon found himself with a lover, who bore a child. Orabella agreed to claim the child as her own, to avoid scandal. Once the child was officially announced, Damiano found out that the woman he slept with was a sorceress, and he was horrified again. Thankfully, his daughter hasn’t shown any signs of magic.

In 1391, Damiano set out to complete his goal by attacking Vravia for their lenience with magic. Their proposed law on magic, which he had heard about through a mole, was the primary cause of war. Since Vravia’s military was weaker, they were easily defeated. The King and Queen were beheaded, and their son’s remains were burned, since he had died of plague shortly before the attack. Now, with the strength of two countries, he’s deciding where to go next.

 **Other** :

  * He is completely unaware that his daughter possesses magic.
  * He has heard rumors of the rebellion, but thinks it too small at this point to be an issue.
  * OOC- I think his next target would be Zarenwan, based on the character roles that have been written…



**THE OBLIVIOUS QUEEN - QUEEN ORABELLA GEMMA PERERET**

**Full Name** : Queen Orabella Gemma Pereret (née Sommer) of Sivalon 

**Age** : 43 

**Faceclaim** : Sarah Parish 

**Role** : THE OBLIVIOUS QUEEN - The queen of Sivalon is completely oblivious to the problems that her people have. She prefers the company of other rich people in a sort of gilded cage, having lavish parties without a care. 

**Nationality** : Sivalon 

**Occupation** : Queen of Sivalon 

**Personality** : 

  * Vain
  * Charming
  * Flirtatious
  * Secretive
  * Oblivious
  * Protective
  * Privileged
  * Gold-digger?



**Abilities/Skills** : 

  * SOCIAL - Orabella is great at hosting and planning lavish parties, as well as securing many political deals with her charming social interaction. It’s noted that while she is oblivious, she’s better than her husband.
  * MANIPULATION - Orabella knows what she wants, and she knows exactly what to do to get it. She’s used many methods in the past - bribery, for one - to get what she wants.
  * POLITICS - Although she isn’t involved with politics, she’s good enough socially to win people over to her side.



**Weaknesses/Fears** : 

  * FAMILY - Orabella wants to keep her family safe, especially from each other.
  * SNAKES - Orabella doesn’t like snakes, they’re disgusting and poisonous.
  * THE POOR - Orabella thinks the poor are a bit disgusting, and would hate to be like them. Her fear is that they’ll come and storm the castle at some point.



**General History** : Orabella grew up as the eldest daughter in a fairly wealthy Sivalonian family, and she knew one day she wanted to be king. It just so happened that she was in the same age range as the heir, Damiano III. All it took on her end was a few flirts, a few matchmakings for other girls, and even some bribery to ensure she got what she wanted. Soon enough, she was the queen, and produced an heir.

Unfortunately, her son had magic. Not wanting to put their newborn to death, the Pererets covered it up, and Damiano attempted to get the magic out himself. To convince him it was working, Orabella started to hide the more noticeable signs of magic. However, this was few and far between, she was more focused on the next party. This distance led to her husband having an affair. In order to keep her position, Orabella convinced Damiano to let her claim the child as her own. She figured that it was irony that Damiano found out the woman he slept with was a witch.

Years later, Damiano used the Sivalonian forces to invade Vravia, and Orabella…did nothing. She barely heard about it, too busy with her frequent parties with members of the upper class. Now, she’s still too busy, ignoring her children and unaware of the threat her husband is posing for the other kingdoms.

 **Other** :

  * She does her best to care for her two children, including hiding their magic from the King. There’s a chance she knows about the magic the Half-Breed Princess has.
  * Orabella had a younger sister that, years later, revealed she had magic after she gave birth to her son. This is likely where her son got his magic.



**THE SECOND-IN-COMMAND - SACHA MARJOLAINE**

**Full Name** : Sacha Marjolaine 

**Age** : 26 

**Faceclaim** : Karen David 

**Role** : THE SECOND IN COMMAND - The second in command of the rebellion living in Arithia, they have deep faith that they may come out on top. May have feelings for the Strategist. 

**Nationality** : Arithian

 **Occupation** : Tailor and Falconer 

**Personality** : 

  * Brave
  * Observant
  * Hopeful
  * Cheerful
  * Can be funny
  * Intelligent
  * A tad naive
  * A bit of a romantic
  * Can be very stubborn
  * Defensive



**Abilities/Skills** : 

  * OBSERVANT - Sacha is highly observant, and notices the smallest details in order to read people. She has a knack for this, and it’s how she figured out who ‘Jay’ really was. 
  * TAILOR - Sacha knows the ins and outs of being a tailor, especially sewing. One of her favorite hobbies is making clothes for herself.
  * FALCONRY - Sacha makes a living by training falcons for the wealthy to use while hunting. She’s very good at this, as well as training ravens and other birds.
  * FIGHTING - Sacha is good at generally protecting herself. She prefers to use her fists or a falcon, but is pretty good with a sword despite never being trained. 



**Weaknesses/Fears** : 

  * FAILURE - Sacha’s biggest fear is that she will fail everyone and end up utterly alone. This ties into one of her weaknesses - she is so desperate not to fail people that she will do almost anything to prevent this.
  * SMALL SPACES - Sacha is claustrophobic, and prefers wide open spaces as opposed to small ones.
  * REJECTION - This one is more romance-related, but she’s been flirting (a bit) with Hermes, and fears that he’ll reject her.



**General History** : Sacha is the middle child of an upper-middle class Arithian family. Her parents owned a tailor shop, which is where she started to learn how to sew. When she was growing up, her parents sent her and her siblings to a school in Zarenwan so they could be educated and hopefully go far in life. It was at this school where she met Hermes Sylvester, and the two soon became very close friends. It was at this school that she learned how to be observant, knowing that the tiniest details would help her in the future. Hermes thought it was crazy, but Sacha figured being observant wasn’t a bad thing.

When Sacha was fourteen, Vravia was attacked, and she felt horrible. The Marjolaines had family there, but she was more horrified by the countless deaths of innocents. Rationally, she figured that there was nothing she could do, but she wished there was a way to prevent this. Sacha then realized that if the Vravians had been warned ahead of time, they may have been better prepared. She began training ravens to transmit messages, hoping to start a business. However, when this didn’t work out well, Sacha didn’t let that stop her. She started training and selling falcons, and soon became successful.

When she was twenty-four, she was contacted by a man working for Siegbert Vittore, who wanted to buy a falcon. After making the sale, she walked around the city and noticed one of Vittore’s men standing alone in an alley, looking at a locket. Inside the locket were a portrait of the King and Queen of Vravia. It didn’t take long to figure out who the man was. Despite insisting that he was ‘Jay’, Bryn eventually gave in and told Sacha his true identity. This led to a friendship that inspired the rebellion’s beginning. However, the pair soon realized that they needed help planning, so Sacha called in Hermes to help them.

 **Why did they join the rebellion?** : Sacha, while not totally familiar with magic, hopes for a better world for people. She’s an idealist who wants to help her friend win back his birthright while helping and saving other lives. This, in her mind, will make up for the lack of action she took years ago.

 **Other** :

  * I haven’t written her family yet, but I figure that she’s got an older brother and a younger sister.
  * So ravens don’t carry messages in the real world, but they’re more elegant than pigeons…
  * Bryn is the one who pointed out to Sacha that she had a crush on Hermes, and he’s convinced they’ll get together.



**THE STRATEGIST - HERMES SYLVESTER**

**Full Name** : Hermes Sylvester 

**Age** : 27 

**Faceclaim** : Joe Dempsie 

**Role** : THE STRATEGIST - The leading strategist in the rebellion living in Zarenwan, focused completely on the task and nothing else. Ignores any romantic approaches from the Second In Command. 

**Nationality** : Zarenwanian 

**Occupation** : Bookshop Owner and occasional Librarian 

**Personality** : 

  * Intelligent
  * Quick
  * Creative
  * Honest
  * Realistic
  * Quiet
  * Moody
  * Pessimistic
  * Judgemental
  * A bit oblivious at times



**Abilities/Skills** : 

  * STRATEGY - Hermes is excellent in strategy, and usually prefers to plan out a few optimal routes, 
  * INTELLIGENCE
  * MEMORY - Hermes has a near-perfect memory, which helps him in organizing his library and keeping track of files. This also helps in remembering faces.
  * TRUTH-TELLING - Hermes can usually tell if people are lying or not. This helps him in determining whether to lend books to certain people, or see if there’s a mole in the rebellion.



**Weaknesses/Fears** : 

  * WATER - Hermes has never been fond of water, and never learned how to swim. Additionally, he doesn’t want to learn how to and is a bit afraid of drowning.
  * GOING BLIND - Hermes fears that he’ll go blind and be completely helpless. He’s also afraid of absolute darkness because of this.



**General History** : Hermes Sylvester is the only child of a mildly wealthy Zarenwanian family. His parents had traditional Zarenwan values and wanted their son to be the best and the brightest. Of course, it helped that Hermes loved reading and learning. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life yet, but he figured that having an education would help him get there. His parents sent him to a Zarenwan school, where he met his close friend, Sacha Marjolaine. Hermes admired her general positivity, though honestly wondered why she even bothered with him at all.

The news of Vravia’s fall arrived when Hermes was fifteen. He knew there was nothing he could of done about it, and it bothered him that Sacha acted like it mattered so much. Then, it hit him - if Vravia fell so easily, how quick would Zarenwan or Arithia be to fall? This idea led Hermes to research military strategies, to see what would happen in the future. Hermes then continued his education, focusing primarily on strategies and geography.

He was contacted by Sacha when he was twenty-five, preparing to go into the world of politics as a strategy advisor. However, she made a case for him that changed his mind - the Prince of Vravia was still alive. This new information sent the gears in Hermes’ head spinning, and he agreed to help with the strategy. Instead of working on strategy in the government, Hermes set up a bookshop as a cover. He didn’t mind it, since reading had always been a passion of his. He even lends out his books to those who can’t afford them - as long as they return them.

 **Why did they join the rebellion?** : Hermes wants to help. Sure, he isn’t a revolutionary like Sacha, but he thinks he’s contributing well. This also gives him experience and recognition - if they succeed, he might have a few job offers coming to him.

 **Other** :

  * Hermes’ bookstore is one of the bases for the rebellion, and there is a secret room in the back for rebellion-based business.
  * Hermes also keeps a collection of maps, and is an amateur cartographer.
  * He’s noticed that Sacha has started to act a bit weird around him, but isn’t sure why.



**THE POWERFUL WITCH - ADENA FIONTAN**

**Full Name** : Adena Fiontan 

**Age** : 27/193 

**Faceclaim** : Mallory Jansen 

**Role** : THE POWERFUL WITCH - The leader of the Witches Three, a sisterhood of three almost immortal Witches. She is the cruelest of the bunch, and specializes in fire magic. 

**Nationality** : Vravian 

**Occupation** : Witch 

**Personality** : 

  * Creative
  * Protective - to those she likes
  * Poised
  * Intuitive
  * Intelligent
  * Manipulative
  * Cunning
  * Cruel
  * A bit two-faced



**Abilities/Skills** : 

  * FIRE MANIPULATION - Adena can manipulate and harness the element of fire to her benefit. She keeps a sort of ‘sparker’ on her to start fires if needed, and is immune to fire damage. However, extreme use makes her overheat and become dizzy.
  * MAGIC - Adena is a skilled sorceress who has mastered how to keep herself young. She is also very skilled in making potions and other basic magic.
  * SELF-DEFENSE - Adena can use both a sword and a bow to defend herself, though she prefers to use magic or just punch you in the face.



**Weaknesses/Fears** : 

  * ICE/WATER - Adena’s powers are neutralized by ice and water magic. However, she can occasionally overcome this if she pushes herself hard enough.
  * DEATH - Adena doesn’t want to die, and she’s figured out that if she’s executed, it’ll be by beheading and she doesn’t want that.



**General History** : Adena has very small memories of her childhood. Of course, she had a mother and a father, but little is known about them. When she was young, her magic grew out of control and scared off her parents, who essentially abandoned her. She was raised at a school for magic, learning everything she needed to know in order to be the best at her craft. After graduating, she moved to Sivalon, and started a quiet life there as a seamstress.

However, the quiet life wasn’t for Adena. Another villager got in a fight with Adena, where her powers were revealed and she was branded as a witch. For a while, Adena stayed in hiding, until she realized that she should embrace the title given to her. For about fifty years, Adena attacked the houses of those against magic in the night, and the name Adena Fiontan spread throughout the land. Eventually, she was tracked down, and forced to flee to Arithia. Along the way, she met two others like her, and created the Witches Three, a sisterhood for those who embraced their powers and weren’t afraid to hide them.

 **Why did they join the rebellion?** : Adena doesn’t like the King of Sivalon that much, and blames him for a lot of problems that have happened. He’s essentially attacking magic, which she doesn’t like, and she thinks he’s a dick. Also, she’s been aching for a fight for ages.

 **Other** :

  * When the Witch Mother became pregnant with the Dark King’s daughter, Adena was furious. She likely sabotaged any further interaction between the two. Additionally, Adena saw this as an outright betrayal of her trust.
  * She’s someone that you do NOT want to cross.
  * At times, she can be quite seductive, but only if she’s interested.




	8. Joining the Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on June 21, 2017.

[](https://urcdn.eu/styles/32a150cc-81d1-450e-96fd-b6d487a95bc4_original?b)

Wanted to get the physical set out when I had free time :)

Also for people just seeing this now (6/22) I will be out of town from 6/23 to 7/2, but you can contact me via PM!

* * *

Hi everyone! Here are some fun, yet important facts about joining and getting involved in the rebellion! 

If you guys have any ideas or anything to add, let me or @sakuuya know in the comments below!

ALSO if you have not finished your audition, it must be completed by the time the first contest begins, which will be the first week of July. All reserves will be voided and the roles will be first come, first serve.

* * *

**LEADERSHIP**

The main leadership of the rebellion is Jay Chauncey, Sacha Marjolaine, and Hermes Sylvester. Of course, other OCs may ascend to positions of higher involvement in the rebellion in the future, but for right now this is the leadership. Each leader manages one country and is the head of that country’s base.

For reference, here are their relationship sets:  
Jay's: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=222434962  
Sacha's and Hermes': https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=222964894

**BASES**

There are four main bases used in the rebellion. Three of them are most used, the main bases in each country.

The main base in Sivalon is located in the pub The Hidden Dragon. This is the pub where Sophia Stavros (the Bartender) works, and Jay is a frequent customer. Although it is hard to use as a place to meet, it’s good for keeping supplies and temporarily hiding people with magic. This is usually the first place someone with magic wishing to flee Sivalon will go prior to leaving the country.

In Arithia, the main base is a small shed on the outskirts of Weshon used primarily to house Sacha’s falcons. Part of the shed, where the falcons don’t have access, is used for meeting and planning. There are also a few supplies here and beds if needed. This base is where the leaders meet the most.

Zarenwan’s main base is Hermes’ bookshop and occasional library. He has a back room that he uses for ‘book repairs,’ but it is actually a storeroom for various supplies. The back room is also where Hermes keeps his maps and outlines his strategies. Additionally, the storeroom has a hatch that leads to a basement that has been fitted to be used as sleeping areas. Part of Hermes’ base is used as an infirmary, though Hermes cannot fix any major wounds.

The fourth base is hidden and rarely used. It’s on the border of Arithia and Sivalon (officially in Arithia), and is used as a storehouse with sleeping areas. In the future, it will be used to hold larger rebellion meetings.

**SYMBOLS**

There are a few symbols that people can use to show that they are in the rebellion.

Vravia’s colors (white and gold) are most commonly used as an indicator, since it is not innately obvious to someone that you’re a rebellion member. Since those colors are associated with Vravia, they may signify a tie to the country and a sympathy for the rebellion. When paired with another symbol, it means they are with the rebellion.

Wheat, one of Vravia’s main crops, is also a symbol of the rebellion, somewhat signifying unity. Commoners may wear accessories fashioned out of wheat, like a ring, while those with more money might have something made out of gold resemble wheat.

Iron, while not the best symbol for the rebellion, is one nevertheless. Typically, iron is used as a way to repress magic, but those without magic might wear it as a way to show their sympathy for magic users. Iron represents hiding and secrecy, because of the power-restricting abilities it possesses, but also strength because it can withstand almost anything.

Falcons and feathers are also used for friends of the rebellion. Since they tie closely with Sacha, they represent communication and a willingness to help. Typically, feathers will be worn to signify someone who is helping the rebellion but may not be completely involved, like a smuggler.

**JOINING**

The easiest way to get involved is through direct contact with a member already involved, especially one of the three leaders. However, there are certain things that must be said in order for them to trust your OC.

If your OC doesn’t have any symbols on them, it may take a bit of convincing for a leader to believe you are here to help. Once they agree, they may be suspicious of your OC. Additionally, some of the leaders harbor biases that may be against your OC.

If your OC has any of the symbols on them, it will be easier to get involved and convince a leader your OC want to help. However, their level of trust in your OC depends on their personal biases and what your OC has accomplished.


End file.
